


By Your Side

by CountingStarks



Series: Idris as one of the Seven Kindoms [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Helen will do everything to make the both Tyrells happy, F/F, Fluff, Helen and Margaery loves each other, House Blackthorn, House Tyrell, LGBTQ Female Character, Marriage, Nudity, Olenna knows, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingStarks/pseuds/CountingStarks
Summary: La casa Blackthorn siempre ha sido fiel a los Tyrell, incluso desde la época de Aegon el Conquistador. Olenna lo sabe. Y mientras observa a la joven Blackthorn comer dulces de duraznos y charlar acerca de caballeros norteños, su mente no deja de planear el siguiente movimiento.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Adoro hacer crossovers de los fandoms que me gustan. Y, como ambas sagas comparten el tema de familias nobles y largas historias familiares, se me han ocurrido algunas ideas con distintas parejas y distintos ambientes. Algunas tendrán escenas explicitas, y otras no tanto. Espero disfruten este OS.

La familia Blackthorn era respetada en toda la extensión de El Dominio, e incluso Dorne. Tenían una amplia variedad de miembros influyentes en la historia de Westeros antes de la llegada de Aegon El Conquistador como la mano derecha de los Gardener, y aunque habían luchado en el campo, cuando los Tyrell doblaron la rodilla, ellos siguieron el ejemplo, transformándose en la mano derecha de los nuevos Lores del Dominio. Tyrell, Blackthorn y Tarly eran algunos de los nombres más importantes del reino.

Y por ese motivo, Olenna Tyrell miraba con interés a la joven Helen Blackthorn. No era demasiado alta, pero sus facciones y modales la hacían una joven tremendamente adorable. Aunado a esa forma tan particular de sus orejas. La primera esposa de Sir Andrew Blackthorn era de nobleza extranjera, y había renunciado a sus títulos y herencia en Essos para vivir como _solo_ una dama de posición acomodada.

Vaya tonta.

Y ahí estaba ahora su hija, comiendo pasteles de durazno en compañía de su nieta y hablando de algún caballero de torneo al cual, según parece, Margaery estaba bastante interesada en conocer personalmente. Lo bueno de fingir ser sorda era que todos lo creían.

— Dulce niña, ¿Podrías ser tan amable de pasarme uno de esos postres que pareces disfrutar tanto?

— Por supuesto, Lady Olenna. — Incluso su voz era tan amable como su apariencia. Tal vez lo más adorable eran aquellos ojos tan particulares. Colocó un pastelillo en su mano, y agradeció con un gesto. Ella sería una opción perfecta para Willas o Loras.

De no ser por los _rumores_.

Y esos rumores descartaban a Willas casi de inmediato. De vivir en otra época, o en Dorne, incluso seria la opción perfecta para Margaery. Sin embargo, al parecer la pequeña rosa de Altojardín tenía en sus raíces más de Dorne que de Altojardín. No estaría de más, tal vez, facilitar algunas cosas sin que el idiota de su hijo muriera de un infarto si lo confirmara.

— Mi querida, estoy segura de que ese caballero del que hablas no es más interesante que lo que tengo para ofrecerte.

Helen se sonrojó con fuerza. Olenna la había invitado a Altojardín con un propósito, y sin embargo, se había distraído charlando con Margaery. Ambas, entre risas, dejaron a un lado el tema del caballero norteño.

— Muy pronto, nuestra pequeña rosa será prometida a un rey.

— Abuela…

— Déjame terminar. Y no pretendo enviarla a Desembarco del Rey solo con un puñado de primas segundas y terceras que aprovecharían cualquier mínima oportunidad para empujarla por una ventana de la Fortaleza Roja.

Margaery rodó los ojos. Helen reprimió una sonrisa.

— Por lo cual, quiero que te unas a su corte de señoritas. A no ser que tengas algo mejor que hacer con ese caballero tan interesante.

— Es un honor para mí, Lady Olenna. Puede contar con todo mi apoyo y el de mi familia. No se decepcionará.

— Estoy segura de que no será así, mi querida. Entonces, las dejo. Sigan disfrutando de este hermoso jardín y esos postres. Mi cadera está acabando conmigo.

**+++**

Helen se encontraba tejiendo una corona de flores con rosas doradas, mientras Margaery la miraba con atención. Había pasado tiempo desde que la rubia se había unido a su corte con una sonrisa en los labios, y la había cuidado desde entonces. Ahora, ambas se encontraban en Bastión de Tormentas, compartiendo un momento a solas en el campamento del nuevo rey, Renly Baratheon, su prometido.

— ¿Por qué colocas esa expresión cada vez que hago estas cosas, Miladi?

— Estamos solas. No hace falta que utilices tantos formalismos.

— ¿Por qué colocas esa expresión cada vez que hago estas cosas, Margaery?

El sonido de su nombre en aquellos labios era mucho más dulce que cualquier pastelillo que ella habría probado jamás.

— Porque ese sería nuestro símbolo, si nuestras casa se unieran.

“Si nuestras casas se unieran por **_nuestra_** causa” era el mensaje que no se atrevía a decir, incluso en la soledad de esa tienda. Helen se acercó a ella con una sonrisa amplia, y colocó la corona sobre aquellos hermosos rulos castaños. A pesar de su edad, la rubia era más alta que Margaery, por lo cual con apenas inclinarse, sus labios se posaron en la frente de la Tyrell, en un beso amable y cariñoso, que escondía otros sentimientos, que apenas podían salir a la luz en la oscuridad de la noche una vez, cada luna.

— Tal vez en un futuro, Miladi. Pero por ahora, debemos centrarnos en lo que está por vivir… Su Majestad.

Margaery se puso de pie. Su vestido de novia era, tal vez, el más hermoso que Helen había visto. Digno de una reina. Y Margaery pensó, por un momento, en lo hermoso que se vería uno igual en la pálida piel de la rubia. Antes de salir de la tienda, la castaña se puso de puntitas para llegar hasta los labios de la otra, sonriendo ampliamente. Ahora como Reina, podría hacer ciertos cambios de los cuales estaba segura, su esposo no podría oponerse.

**+++**

Cuando llegó a la Capital, el olor a excremento y basura inundó sus fosas nasales como una ola desagradable para sus sentidos. Sin embargo, no era tan desagradable como el propio Rey Joffrey. Ambas se encontraban en la recamara de la joven Tyrell, desnudas y abrazadas como si en cualquier momento el joven león entraría para arrancar a la pequeña rosa de su lado. Las manos pálidas de Helen acariciaban aquellos rulos castaños una y otra vez, subiendo y bajando por toda la extensión de los mismos.

Margaery estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Helen, mirando hacia la puerta, y haciendo pequeños círculos en la piel desnuda del abdomen de la rubia.

— Creo que tú serias una mejor reina. — Dijo de pronto, sacando a Helen de sus pensamientos. — Tú y yo deberíamos gobernar juntas, en lugar de ese niño y su madre.

— ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que tu suegra no te cae bien?

— Me cae tan bien como se esfuerza en hacerlo.

Helen río con suavidad, mientras besaba la frente de Margaery nuevamente. Se había convertido en su gesto favorito, y en una acción que podía realizar cuantas veces quisiera, sin que nadie pudiera siquiera imaginar lo que realmente significaba. Todos veían en ambas una hermandad profunda, y aunque no era mentira, se podría considerar una verdad a medias.

— Es una lástima lo de Sansa, ¿No lo crees? Ella habría disfrutado vivir en Altojardín con Willas. Y a él le habría hecho feliz estar con ella. Las pocas cartas que intercambiaron eran hermosas.

Margaery se incorporó, mirando los ojos de su amada. Su mirada, de un verde azulado tan único, era el rasgo que le había impresionado en un primer momento. Luego, al verla sonreír, supo que estaba perdida.

— ¿Te contó?

— Si. Tiene mucha resistencia a aprender en quien debe confiar.

Margaery alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y tú quieres enseñarle?

Helen volvió a reír, colocando sus manos en la cintura de la castaña, para pegarla a su cuerpo.

— Prefiero repasar todas las lecciones contigo.

**+++**

El banquete de la boda de Joffrey y Margaery había sido una tragedia. Los Blackthorn estaban en primera fila observando todo lo que acontecía, y la mirada de Helen se encontraba fija en la de Margaery. El terror en los ojos de la castaña era casi tan palpable como el cuerpo morado e hinchado de Joffrey en el suelo, como la desesperación en la voz de Cersei mientras gritaba que apresaran a Tyrion y a Sansa Stark.

Aunque el rostro de Olenna era la viva imagen del terror, sus ojos permanecían fríos y a su vez triunfantes. Su mirada estaba fija en los ojos de la joven Blackthorn, que a su vez no desamparaban a su nieta.

Había tomado la decisión correcta al enviar a Helen como dama de compañía para su joven nieta, y su lealtad seria recompensada muy pronto. En un gesto imperceptible y en medio de todo el desastre, la joven le guiñó un ojo. Y Olenna pudo, finalmente, respirar con tranquilidad. Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, y ahora la Casa Tyrell tendría una Reina de verdad.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Todo comentario será bien recibido. Saludos.


End file.
